Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
Starting of the Career Origin Almost a year before exobytes started showing up, fifteen year old, Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Due to the spider's gifts, Peter started to exhibit traits of a spider. Peter started to use his powers for his own gain, to get money from a wrestling agency to pay off trouble he'd caused. However, this fell through and as Peter gets away after being accused of stealing money, he lets a robber go. Afterwards, Peter's uncle is killed by that same robber. Peter finds the robber and brings him to justice. Now, Peter dons the tights he had earned in the wrestling agency and fights crime as Spider-Man. Villains It wasn't long afterwards that supervillains started showing up. Other heroes that surpassed Spider-Man had already fought a few, but some were brand new in the respect of fighting Spider-Man. Norman Osborn uses the same formula from the spider and makes himself as powerful as a hundred men. He dons the costume and alias of the Green Goblin and starts to make a new name for himself, trying to take over the crime empire of the Kingpin's. Spider-Man, however, intervenes with Green Goblin's plans and puts him away. However, this does alert him to the activities of the Kingpin. Spider-Man attempts to go after him but is put in the way of his bodyguard, Electro. A short fight ensues, in which Spider-Man loses. However, Spider-Man does come back and steals vital discs that prove the Kingpin is a murderer. Later on, Peter faces many villains, namely Doc Ock, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Vulture and Sandman. Peter even lost his secret identity with his aunt, who then supported his heroic lifestyle. However, nothing will prepare him for the coming of Brainaic. The Coming of Brainaic Spider-Man was never present in the future, due to a mass apocaylpse of the original heroes when the villains first attacked. Peter was never present to have his powers digitized. However, when Brainaic came to Earth in the present day, Peter was taken aboard his ship. It was months before Peter could finally escape Brainaic, by which Brainaic had managed to digitize his powers. With new exobytes, Brainaic held the key to more spider-people. However, an assault on Brainaic's ship cost the exobytes of Spider-Man's powers to scatter onto Earth's atmosphere. In Peter's honor, due to people thinking he was dead, copy cats started running around. However, they too had spider powers. In the months it took Peter to escape Brainaic, a new hero named Miles Morales took over the mantle of Spider-Man. He, however, already had his powers before the exobytes arrived. Miles was the first to take up the mantle of Spider-Man, and was the figure head of the movement. Escape From Brainaic Thanks to Oracle, a computer whiz that was originally Batgirl, Peter was finally able to break free from the Brainaic Harvester Ship. Spider-Man got out of the ship, after destroying it with the help of Superman. When he got to Earth, however, there was still work to be done. Gorilla Grodd Peter now had to work with Superman in order to stop the madness of Brainaic and all other super villains. With pretty much everyone Peter had fought, with the exception of Mysterio, in the custody of SHIELD, Peter felt safe to stay with Superman and fight the good fight. Peter's first assignment was to quell the madness of Gorilla Grodd. Peter stopped the devolution of humans near the waterfront of Metropolis and then went to fight Gorilla Grodd. With the help of Flash, Peter was able to defeat Gorilla Grodd. However, Gorilla Grodd escaped. Bane Peter was now assigned under the care of Batman. Upon reaching Gotham, however, Peter was sent out on a mission to stop Bane. Peter, with the help of two other heroes going by assassin453 and Talkster, was able to find the distributor for the Venom and stop him. Upon that, Peter went and fought Bane face to face. With the help of Nightwing and the other two heroes, Peter was able to take Bane down. Joker and Harley Quinn Peter was then assigned to stop Joker's madness in the Amusement Mile. With the help of a fellow hero, in a League called Marvel Unlimited, named Captain America, Peter was able to find the source of the toxin. While Batman searched for the Joker, Peter went after Harley Quinn, who had the formula, with Captain America. They managed to acquire the formula from Harley Quinn and free Robin from his bonds. Helping Hand Peter, then, extended a hand to people in the League he had just joined, called Marvel Unlimited. Peter helped with multiple Alerts and Arenas to put a serious dent in the villains plans. Villains Back Unbeknownest to Peter, there was a breakout in New York. Green Goblin, Electro and Magneto managed to break out of prison and started to help the group of villains to seize the planet. Poison Ivy Peter, then, was confronted with the daunting task of Poison Ivy. Controlling plants, she was making Gotham fall in love with the plants that were to be their enslavers. Peter, with the help of Captain America once again, fought the plants away. After fighting off the plants, Robin showed Peter where Poison Ivy was held up. Peter fought Poison Ivy's minions, even Robin, who had fallen under her control and still came out the other side, having won. Category:Origin